Omega Ranger VS Silver the Hedgehog
Description Omega_ranger_vs_Silver.PNG|Scythe Watch What-if Death Battle Sam vs. Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Venage237 Omega_Ranger_VS_Silver_Hedgehog.jpg|Unknown OR_vs_SH.jpg|Simbiothero Future Power Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Power Rangers VS Sonic. They came back from the future with one goal: prevent evil's takeover. Along the way, they made friends with the main heroes, and joined them as a powerful ally. Now, they must fight to prove who the future's best defender is.' Interlude '''Soul: If fiction has taught me one thing, it's that the future will inevitably fucking suck. ' Scythe: Indeed, the doomed future seems to be the ultimate outcome for humanity, but not if these time traveling warriors have anything to say about it. '''Soul: Sam, SPD's Omega Ranger. Scythe: And Silver, Sonic's psychic time traveling partner. For this battle we are sticking primarily to the original cannon both these characters, meaning no Archie Silver or feats from stuff like the handheld versions of Super Legends. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Omega Ranger (Que Power Rangers SPD Intro (instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmKbzSlyRBY ) Scythe: In the not so far off future of 2025, 5 young adults would serve as the Power Ranger defenders of New Tech City from the evil Lord Grumm as the B-Squad of Space Patrol Delta, or SPD, an intergalactic police force. Alongside their Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Krugger, AKA the Shadow Ranger, they served as the six guardians of Earth, until one day, a Monster showed up that even they could no beat, until they where saved by the arrival of the 7th Ranger. The Omega Ranger Omega Ranger: Background * Real Name: Sam * Age: Likely around 25 * Rank: SPD B-Squad Omega Ranger * Ball of light unmorhped when outside his time period * Future Guardian of the Hall of Legends Soul: Let's back up a bit. Earlier on, B-Squad saved a 10 year old young boy named Sam from being manipulated by Grumm and his partner Mora, and she inspired him to join SPD, which he did. However, in the somewhat close future for him, SPD fell to Grumm when they couldn't defeat the criminal Devastation and his brother Shorty. Grumm had won, though SPD still remained on Earth as a pocket of freedom fighters. To ensure the future would be saved, they sent Sam back in time to save the heroes who saved him. ''' Scythe: Prior to going back in time, Sam had completed the Ranger training program and been assigned the Omega Morpher and it's Omegamax Zord. Thus, once Sam arrived in the past, he introduced himself as "The Force from the Future", the SPD Omega Ranger. (Que Power Rangers Redux; I Will Win (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-T8gXue8PY ) Omega Ranger: Abilties and Equipment * Martial arts training * Teleport objects * Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's Morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: ** '''Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. ** Blast Mode: It allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shock-wave. ** Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, Power Mode increases the Omega Ranger's strength. ** Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. ** Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase the speed at his will. ** Light-beam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy. Finishing move. ** Charged-Up Mode: The Omega Rangers can strengthen his stats. ** Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. Scythe: Sam is well trained in martial arts, capable of keeping up with the other B-Squad Rangers, who aren't slouches themselves. When unmorphed, Sam posses the genetic ability to teleport other objects, or himself, though time traveling also caused his body to form into a tiny ball of light when unmorphed, he can stay in human form when morphed into the Omega Ranger form, though it means he looses his teleporting powers. Soul: Booooooooring. But luckily while he's morphed Sam gains superhuman strength speed and durability! Scaling him to the rest of the team, Sam should be on par with Bridge, the Green Ranger, who could lift and throw a 2 ton car at a girl he thought was a criminal. Good thing he was right and a PR PR nightmare was avoided. ''' Scythe: The worlds strongest recorded man is Zydrunas Savickas who could lift upwards of 1155 pounds, which isn't even a ton. And this feat is consistent, as the Omega Ranger once lifted a 2 ton chimney and threw it like it was nothing, showing just how strong the Omega Ranger is. And with the Omega Morpher. he can access multiple modes, the two big ones here being power mode and muscle mode both boosting his physical strength. '''Soul: Electro Mode charges up electricity for a powerful punch attack, Blast Mode is a shock wave punch, he can slow down time at will with Hyper Mode, and can fire a bar of energy with Light-Beam mode. Scythe: If that wasn't enough, he has Charged-Up Mode to further increases his stats. Finally, as he's technically a future police officer, he has the Judgement Scanner that allows him to scan opponents to discover if they are innocent or guilty. To quote Kat Manx, SPD's technical adviser, "it works by reading pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes". Soul: Damn. But hell, even with all his martial arts skills, weapons, Morpher Modes, sometimes the damn criminals have giant city destroying roobts. So how do you deal with that? Get your own giant robot! Weighting in at over 5000 tons, it's The Omegamax Zord! The Omegamax Zord * Cycle Mode ** The Cycle has the ability to travel through time and fire lasers ** Height: 47.7 m ** Weight: 5000 tons ** Speed: Mach 3 * Megazord Mode ** Main weapons are dual powerful blades mounted on its wrists ** The hands on its chest can reflect any attacks ** Speed: Mach 2 ** Also has the ability to fly ** Finishing move: Omegamax Spin-Out Scythe: The Omegamax Zord can serve as a motorcycle the can serve as a Megazord and giant motorcycle. Soul: As a giant cycle, it can fire lasers, travel through time somehow, and mode upwards of 3 times the speed of sound. But it's prefered combat mode is defiantly the Megazord Mode. Scythe: With twin blades on both of his hands, a projectile reflector on his chest, a top speed of Mach 2- Soul: And it's finisher move is just ridiculous! I mean look at this! Soul: Absolutely insane, and totally Power Rangers. ' Omega Rangers: Feats and Faults * +Lift an entire industrial chimney with one hand and THROW IT! * +Got Devastation, the most wanted criminal in the galaxy, behind bars * +Can get knocked through thick solid brick and just break dance like nothing had happen * +Destroyed Mirloc's reflective dimension * +Survived multiple lightning strikes * -Enough force can overwhelm his durability * -Somewhat overconfident * -Defiantly the least experienced of the SPD Rangers * -Zord has durability and power limits * -Reliant on his Morpher-Modes Scythe: Sam certainly is a tough fighter, with his incredible strength and durability to survive explosions on the daily and even bolts of lightning. He figured out how to destroy Mirloc's reflective dimension...by punching the mirror gateway, and was able to beat Devastation and Shorty highhandedly. '''Soul: But he's not perfect. Sam's durability can be overwhelmed by strong enough foes, he's kinda cocky and reliant on his Morpher-Modes, and he's easily the least trained and experienced, due to growing up in basically a war-zone. And in the end, he was able to help the SPD Rangers beat Grum for good, permanently ensuring he'd return to a good future, which just goes to show, come to battle the Omega Ranger, you aren't gonna walk away without quite a lot of bruises. ' Silver (Que Sonic The Hedgehog 2006; Dreams of an Absolution (Unused Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-T8gXue8PY ) Scythe: 200 years from now, the World of Mobius is thrown into ruin. The power half of the Ancient Sun God Solaris, named Iblis, had devastated the world. There where few survivors, but they did have a protector. They had the Psychic who'd risk life and limb to save his future. This is Silver the Hedgehog. Silver: Background * Name: Silver The Hegdehog * Age: 14 * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 77 lbs * Unfortunately, was introduced in Sonic 06 * Confirmed to be inspired by Future Trunks '''Soul: Silver spent his day in the burned and ruined future fighting the spawn of Iblis, or Iblis himself with his best friend Blaze The Cat. Despite Silver usually being pretty optimistic, he could see that there was no hope in saving the future. That was until Mephiles, the mind half of Solaris, tricked him into thinking Sonic The Hedgehog caused the release of Iblis. Mephiles took Silver back to Sonic's time and Silver made it his mission to kill Sonic...until he learned he had to help Sonic to stop Iblis's release...and then they reset time and Iblis never existed, Silver's doomed future being caused by Eggman Nega instead. And then they stopped Eggman Nega before he could and things just wouldn't stop for Silver, so he ended up just sticking around with Sonic and crew for the time being. Silver: Abilties and Equipment * Psychokinesis * High Physical Durability * Super Speed * Spin-dash * Homing Attack * Flight * Telepathy * Vertigo Inducement * Psycho Smash * Psychic Knife * Paralysis Inducement ** Can stun others telekinetically * Chaos Control Scythe: And this did pay off. Thanks to his time with Sonic and crew he can zip into foes with the deadly spin-dash and home in on targets with the homing attack. He can move at insane speeds rivaling Sonic and Shadow. But his real trump card is his psychokinesis. Soul: With his Psychic powers Silver can move things with his mind, turning the entire area around him into a weapon. He can fly and use telepathy to give opponents headaches and scramble their sense of direction. He can throw out short range bursts of energy with Psycho Smash or throw up sharp waves of energy with the Psychic Knife. He can even induce Paralysis on his opponents! ''' Scythe: Finally, Silver was able to learn Chaos Control from Shadow. With it, Silver can teleport and open up holes in time, though these do put a strain on him without a Chaos Emerald. Also, while he doesn't use the Time Stop ability officially, it's implied that's what he was trying to do during his first Chaos Control. '''Soul: Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds, you guys know what happens when Silver brings all 7 together. His power rises and he goes Super Saiy-Silver! Super Silver! Super Silver * Draws power from the Chaos Emeralds * Massive power increase * Automatic flight * Near light speed speeds * Near invulnerability * Gains the Shield of Light technique * Can only be maintained for a few minuets at most. Scythe: As Super Silver, Silver can nearly reach the speed of light, match strength with Super Sonic, and can catch and reflect just about anything with the Shield of Light. As well as that, he's nearly invulnerable. Soul: And when time runs out, he reverts back to normal. Just like Super Sonic! ''' Silver: Feats and flaws * +Created and lifted a 500 to 2500 ton ball of junk * +Defeated Solaris, w/ help from Sonic and Shadow * +Can fly at over mach 200 speeds * +Fought both Sonic and Shadow to standstills * +Fast enough to keep up with Sonic * +Seems to uninfected by changes to the timeline * -Naive * -Overconfident at times * -Brash and immature * -Psychokinesis cuts out if he looses focus * -Excessive use of Psychic Abilities take a toll on his stamina '''Soul: Silver's fought Sonic and Shadow to a draw, move after enough to match them both in speed, and was able to help Sonic and Shadow defeat Solaris! Scythe: Silver's psychic strength is also quite impressive, like the time he formed his "Meteor Smash". Scythe: Given that this giant ball of junk is made of a bunch of cars, billboards, parts of buildings that fell off, and water towers, and given it's size is around that of a 2 to 3 story tall building, we can assume it could weight anywhere between 500 to 2500 tons. And keep in mind, this is base Silver. Soul: Still, Silver is Brash, Naive, and Overconfident at times, which aren't helpful in battle. As well as that, anything being manipulated by his psychic hold can drop like a dime if he looses focus, and overusing his powers already strains him. ''' Scythe: But baring that, not much can keep Silver from fighting for the future. One day, he'll find out what destroyed his world. And he'll destroy it first. DEATH BATTLE Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: It's time for a Future Death Battle!! ((New Tech City, 2040)) It was a quiet day in New Tech City as Sam peeked into a warehouse that was suspected to be housing criminals who where attempting a massive crime-spree, and they where there. But they where on the ground unconscious, save one who was crawling back from a humanoid Hedgehog. Silver: Where is the Omega Ranger? Criminal: I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me! Having heard enough, Sam made his presence known as he stepped out, holding a basic SPD Energy Blaster. Sam: SPD, your both under arrest! Silver turned to Sam and slammed the criminal against a wall using his psychic powers and turned to Sam as he floated multiple boxes into the air. Silver: So, your the one they all Omega Ranger. Sam: My name is Sam, designation SPD Omega Ranger. Silver: Then my search is done. Your actions will condemn this world to ruin. For the future's sake, I shall destroy you! Sam held his hands out and, in a flash, the two of them where outside in the run down/abandoned part of the city thanks to his teleportation powers. And with that, he reached for his Morpher on his wrist, and with a glow of white light he had morphed into his Ranger form. Sam: SPD Emergency! Space Patrol Delta, Omega Ranger! Silver: You can't transform to save yourself. Your days are numbered, for I won't allow your actions to destroy the future. (Que Power Rangers Redux; Fight (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-nNy_P4-R8 ) Silver charged forwards and curled up into a spiky ball, slamming straight into the Omega Rangers gut before quickly untucking and throwing a repeated barrage of punches to the Ranger's helmet before grabbing it by the face and slamming it into the ground, jumping off Silver would grab a few cars and throw them down at Omega, when a few blasts flew up that destroyed the cars. Omega Ranger: Omega Morpher, Light Beam Mode! More blasts flew from the Omega Ranger's Morpher, now aimed as Silver, who was dodging left and right. Omega fired one more blast before flinging himself up at Silver, only for a cyan glow to surround him as he struggled to move. Silver: It's no use! Take this! With a have of his hand, Silver sent Omega flying and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before into the side of a building. Silver dropped down and energy pulsed into his hand as he fired a Psychic Knife, Omega Ranger using Hyper Mode to easily get past it and kick Silver in the face, getting him with a good right left combo before hitting him in the gut to send him flying back a bit. SPD Communicator: Sa-(static cuts in) Sa-am come in. Omega Ranger: Huh? Hey, I was just attacked by a- SPD Communicator: A Hedgehog with psychic powers? He's a wanted criminal who's bent on ruining time. Sam you got to stop him. Omega Ranger: I got this, don't worry. Sam ends the communications and runs forwards, swinging his fist towards to punch Silver repeated before kicking him back. Activating Muscle mode, Sam lifts up a car and throws it at Silver, who catches it with little issue using his psychic abilities. Silver gathers a few cars together and chucks them repeatedly at Sam, who punches or blasts them away. Silver growls and floats into the air, forming multiple psychic knives that he flings at Sam, the Omega Ranger using Hyper Mode to slow down time and get past them only to hit Silver with a shock from Electro Mode, then a hit with Blast mode. As he runs in to knock Silver down with Power Mode, he's suddenly suspended in mid air as Silver grabs him with his psychic abilities. Silver: It's no use! Taaaaake this! With a wave of his hand, Silver sends Sam flying into a nearby factory. Silver runs up and, when Sam exits to attack him, stuns him with paralysis and then blasts him into a wall with an energy pulse. Silver: You can't escape my grasp. Sam: No...I won't loose to you. Send the Omegamax Cycle! Sam pressed a button on his communicator and starts running, using Electro Mode to stun Silver for a moment as the Omegamax Cycle drives on up and Sams hops inside, quickly strapping in and covering it to Megazord Mode. (Que Power Rangers Redux; 5-4-1 (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGVyLmmelUM&t=2s Sam: SPD, Omegamax Zord! Surrender now! Silver stands up and see's the giant Zord above him, gripping his hands he flies up and rams into it, only to do nothing. Silver raises his hands and fires a few psychic knives and an energy blasts that either do nothing or reflect back at him launch him back to the ground. The giant Zord reached down and picked Silver up, slamming him against a few buildings before throwing him back. Silver wipes a bit of blood from his lips and raises his hands, calling together a bunch of card, billboard signs, shipping containers and parts of buildings to form a giant ball of junk. Sam: What the heck is that!? Silver: Behold, Meteor Smash! With a have of his hands, Silver threw the giant ball forwards and into the Omegamax Zord's hands, which slid back a bit but still managed to catch it and throw it back at Silver when a rainbow light fired out and a golden blast knocked obliterated the Meteor Smash. Super Silver floated there with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. (Que Sonic Heroes; What I'm Made Of (remix by Fᴇɴɪx Aʀᴋ Aɴɢᴇʟᴜs): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB3zhdVnMDQ ) Super Silver absorbs them Emeralds into himself, allowing him to fully power up and rush forwards, slamming into the Omegamax Zord with enough force to send it backwards before turning around and hitting it repeatedly with spin-dashes. The Zord stumbled back and formed it's arm blades, bringing them down on Silver, but the now golden Hedgehog forms the Shield of Light to block the blades, then reflect the lasers the Megazord fired back at it. Super Silver: It's not use! This will end it! Silver flew right up and slammed into the Omegamax Zord heard first before delivering a Psycho Smash to it to quickly worked through a disabled it's systems. With a wave of his hand, Silver endued Chaos Control and warped the Zord thousands of feet into the air before blasting it back down, letting it slam into the earth below before he'd dive bomb it, causing a powerful explosion. Sam barely escaped the Zord and got back on foot as he came face Super Silver outside the burning wreck that was his Zord. Sam ran forwards and threw Several punchers that each did nothing, even with Power mode active. Silver raised a hand and began attacking the Rangers brain, forcing him to demorph. Sam clutched his head in pain as Super Silver formed a psychic knive above him, but he was already convinced the headache alone would kill him. He couldn't focus on teleporting, he couldn't re-activate he Morpher, and even then what good would it do? Thus, Silver let the psychic knive go, and blood splattered to the ground as Sam split in half diagonally and dropped, dead, and Silver reverted back to normal. Silver: If the man in the future was right, your death will have saved everything. Silver returns to the future to find it still in ruin, and the man who told him the Omega Ranger was evil revealed himself to be Lord Zedd. Silver powers into Super Silver and is able to defeat Zedd, then uses Chaos Control to go back, with his his intent being to revive Sam. Conclusion (Que Sonic The Hedgehog 2006; Mission Clear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT-gwXlRPTA ) Soul: Think we might be pushing it this time buddy. ' Scythe: I mean...Omega Ranger died. And it was a pretty brutal death as well. '''Soul: You fucking bet it was! ' (Que Sonic Generations; VS Silver: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8b0zLn7VgM ) Scythe: In what actually matters, it's true that Sam posses superior and proper hand to hand combat training and the Omegamax Zord was stronger than base Silver, Sam just didn't have the ability to really beat Silver when you get down to it. For the battle, he looked at it in four different mini-fights. Base Silver vs Omega Ranger, Base Silver vs the Omegamax Zord, Super Silver vs Omegamax Zord, and then Super Silver vs Omega Rangers. 'Soul: In his base Omega Ranger form, Sam certainty put up a hell of a fight, his different Morpher Modes kept Silver on his toes and Silver couldn't really take him hand to hand, but the thing is...he didn't need to. ' Scythe: Sam's lifting strength maxes out at about 2 tons, which we determined through scaling him to Bridge and with his own feats, while Silver lifted the giant ball of junk Meteor Smash. Even if we lowball it to the lowest it could possible be, around 500 tons, he's still at least 250 times stronger than Sam, and at most 1250 times stronger. Even with Muscle of Power mode Silver's Psychic powers far outclass him. '''Soul: The Omegamax Zord certainly bumped things in Sams favor. Weighting in at 500 tons it actually had the ability to hold Silver back and smack him around like a fly meeting a swatter. Hell it could even stop the Meteor Smash, but all that changed when Super Silver came into the fray. Scythe: Thanks to Super Silver's invulnerability and Shield of Light, he could stop anything Sam wen't his way, and with his strength matching planet busting Super Sonic there's no doubt that Super Silver would tear through the Omegamax Zord. Soul: And do we even need to get into Super Silver vs Omega Ranger or how Silver in all four sections held a massive speed advantage? Sam fought well, but in the end, it was No Use. Scythe: The Winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Next time: Soul: Next time OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Death Battle "I stand for truth, justice, and freedom." "All right!!!!" Vegito vs Superman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Power Rangers vs. Sonic" Theme Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music